New Memories
by Halle
Summary: Lily has been placed under trhe protection of the minsitry like many other evacuees. But something went wrong now she is in the muggle world with a new life and no memory of her old life. LJ sixth year


Bring back the Memories

AN: This is a story about how Lily was protected against the wrath of Lord Voldermort. It began with a curse and a backfired potion and Lily loses her memory. This is the tale of Lily's life as a muggle but she has been taken away from her real family and after wandering the streets of muggle London was taken in by Vauxhall Road orphanage where she was adopted by Mr and Mrs Hall. This is the tale of how Lily learns the truth about her life all over again…

'This is not right Ward,' Ruth Lupin implored 'Sooner or later Voldermort will find out what we are up to,'

'Don't be stupid, Lupin, the plan is perfect. The Minister trusts us to handle it-'

'Of course he does,' Ruth said dryly

'Henshall isn't as black as you paint him, the more students we get away from here the better. We have a list of possible targets-' Ward explained 'ah, the next one is,' he rummaged through some papers. They were sat around a large table filled with scrolls and papers. There were two large empty bottles of wine and various empty mugs of butterbeer dotted here and there among the papers. It was one of the smaller ministry rooms in the lower floors of the east wing and it was approaching midnight fast. Paul Ward and Ruth Lupin had been assigned the task of Evacuation H. The plan had been in motion for about a month and they were responsible for evacuating as many young witches and wizards from Hogqarts as soon as possible. The only problem they had encountered thus far was the compliance of Dumbledore and his staff whom had implored that all the students were safe whilst they were in the grounds of Hogwarts.

Ward stretched over the table and plucked out an auburn shaded piece of parchment and un-scrolling it neatly he showed it to Ruth and she was shocked to find her nephew's face staring back at her.

'No, we can't send him away,' Ruth said quickly and panicking 'he will-'

'He'll what, Lupin?' Ward said curiously

'Nothing,' Ruth mumbled 'I don't want Remus sent away, he wouldn't cope,' she said hoping that Paul would not suss out the real reason why Remus could not be sent away.

'Remus has associations with the Potter boy, how about we move on,' Paul added kindly 'we will discuss your nephew after, now this girl is the most important. Why I do not know the Minister has given me instruction to get her as far away as possible, Hogwarts is no longer safe for her.'

"Lily Evans, muggleborn witch with exceptional talent in charms," Paul read out, 'Henshall has stated she be moved as quickly as possible, this should be our first priority tonight Ruth. Are you ready to perform the charm?'

Ruth nodded slowly. She got to her feet and she and Paul moved the table back against the wall and wandtip to wandtip with their arms raised they began to chant in harmony.

'Accientia Molrova, Accientia Molrova, Accientia Molrova,'

As they were chanting the room began to shake. Something went horribly wrong.

'Ruth! We've been detected, the chant its been intercepted-!' Paul yelled

'Call the charm off then!' She yelled back.

The room shook further and there was a loud crashing sound and a cold sensation swept over Ruth Lupin. IT started at her feet and as she broke the wand connection between her and Paul a light blue aura surrounded her and she was lifted of the ground. As the room stopped shaking there was an eerie silence and Ruth was lifted of the ground and the blue aura began to get stronger and stronger. Paul watched terrified as Ruth was then suddenly dropped to the floor.

Meanwhile elsewhere……

It was a normal peaceful day and in the grounds of Hogwarts and Lily Evans and James Potter was sitting down by the lakes edge reading up on several complicated spells and potions. James had reluctantly agreed to help Lily research her Honours Project for Charms. It was a sunny warm day and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had travelled into Hogsmeade to purchase a number of products from Zonkos. Peter had returned home to look after his sick mother.

'Lily, do you know anything about the Thespa Chant?' James asked. He was flicking through Deliverance from Evil by Joseph de Barras and was studying protection chants and spells. Lily looked up briefly and shook her head.

'I haven't got round to studying the Chants yet,' Lily replied 'I am still researching the spells of Hegelia and Tarros,' she added reaching for another book from the large pile that sat in front of her.

James flicked through his notes over and over again. The sun was high in the sky and there was still a pleasant breeze flowing through the trees. Then there was utter silence. Not even the sound of rustling leaves and slowly a harsh sharp screeching sound pierced the air. Lily covered her ears in shock and James, who had been prepared by his father in the art of combat, stood up and whisked his wand out. Though the exact location of the sound James could not pinpoint and it began to feel like it was all around them.

Within an instant, a flicker of an eyelid where Lily had been sitting she was gone. James had to double blink before he realised she had vanished right in front of his eyes.

Lily felt like she was falling, as though she had been whisked away by portkey but instead of landing or arriving at a destination she was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Then in the pitch black a voice rang out true and clear.

'Do not panic, you are now under the protection of the ministry of magic and are being transferred to the Ministry of Magic for further protection arrangements. The Minister of Magic, Toby Henshall requests your presence.'

However out of the darkness Lily felt something unnatural scream and growl. With a blinding flash of blue light Lily saw the faint outline of a phoenix being reborn in its ashes. She then collapsed and didn't wake for several hours….

Lily Evans awoke to find a group of strangers standing above her. She felt disorientated and sick as she tried to sit up a young man was knelt next to her.

'Miss are you okay?' he asked

'I think so,' Lily mumbled 'I-I-'

She realised that she had not memory of who she was.

'Miss what's your name?' he asked timidly 'where are you from?'

She coughed and pushed herself up on her elbows.

'I don't remember,' she mumbled 'where am I?'

There was a crisp clear blue sky above her and there were towers and office blocks soaring above into the dizzying heights of the blue sky. The young man attempted to help Lily up but she shoved his arm away angrily.

'I don't know you!' she said angrily 'leave me alone,'

'Excuse me, let me through please. I am a Doctor,'

A tall balding man pushed his way through the crowd and bent down to Lily's side.

'Don't move Miss, the ambulance will be here soon.' He reassured her. 'We are taking you to St Winifred's Hospice,'

Lily struggled and tried desperately to break free but the doctor had an amazingly strong grip. He then pulled out of his leather briefcase a small needle full of sedative.

'Let go of me, please,' she said angrily 'I'm not sick,'

Lily writhed and wriggled but once again she was unconscious.


End file.
